


Get the hint

by GalacticWillow



Series: Female Toni Stark [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/F, Female Tony Stark, IronStrange, M/M, Multi, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Parent Tony Stark, Past Stony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticWillow/pseuds/GalacticWillow
Summary: Peter takes on the rogues





	Get the hint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3amShadyTimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amShadyTimes/gifts).



> Hello yes I hope you enjoy

Toni had been trying to avoid Rogers and his merry little band for quite some time. 

And to be honest, she felt she was doing a damn good job doing it. 

Sadly, all good things must come to an end. 

It was a Wednesday afternoon, and the compound was pretty empty. Rhodey, Carol And Skylar (she had offered to take Toni’s place), were out in a meeting with the Accords council about the rogues, and Stephen was with Wong at Kamar- Taj. 

It was just Toni and Peter. They were walking towards the lab, when Toni stopped in the kitchen to get some coffee. Sadly, that was at the wrong time, because Captain I can do no wrong and his little team walked in at that exact time. 

“Toni.” Steve breathed. Toni took a long sip of her coffee before responding. 

“Rogers.” She said coolly. She was in no mood to play their games. 

“We need to talk.” Wanda spat. 

“Isn’t that what we are doing?”

“Toni..” She tried to motion to Peter to go to the lab, and being the amazing kid he was, he completely ignored her. 

“What?”

“Why are you keeping me from my family?” Clint spat finally. 

“I have done no such thing. You’re family realized you were dangerous the minute you left them to go become a wanted fugitive!” Toni said. 

“Toni, don’t be like that.” Steve said in his Bow down to me voice. 

“Be like what? I’m just telling the truth!” She said, still trying to get Peter out of the fucking room.

“Say that to my face.” Clint snarled. She noticed Peter stiffening, and hoped that this would just end soon. 

“I don’t feel like playing this game. You chose Rogers over you’re family, now you have to pay the price.” Toni noticed red mist forming under Wanda’s hand, but she didn’t care. 

“You-“ Clint started reaching for a knife, but before Toni could react, white tendrils shot out of Peter’s hand. 

“Wh-What?” Clint said, Obviously confused. Wanda raises her hand, to cast some sort of spell, but out of nowhere, Toni’s armor encased her, and she put the gauntlet out. 

“Touch the kid, you’re out. Your move.” She said, her voice low and dangerous. Wanda put her hands down, and the armor retracted.

“Strike one.” She said, grabbing her coffee and leading Peter into the room. 

“Ms. Stark I am so sorry. I didn’t think about what would happen and-“ He looked absolutely distraught. 

“Kid, it’s alright. You did good.” She said, putting an arm on his shoulder. Peter relaxed. 

“So about that new web fluid..”  
•••  
A few days later, the same kid came in with that girl..Skylar was it? Into the common area that Steve and his team. The kid walked up to him, while Skylar stayed back. 

He expected an apology because of how he had been treated since they had returned, and was not prepared for the harsh punch he got, that knocked him against the wall. 

The whole room instantly quieted, and everyone looked shocked, except Skylar, who had a small smirk on her face, and the kid who punched him, who was practically shaking in anger. 

“Wh-what?” He lifted his hand to feel his jaw, and stared at the kid in shock. 

“That’s for trying to kill my mother, asshat!” The kid snarled, and turned on his heel and marched out. 

The group looked at Skylar in question, who simply shrugged and followed the kid out the door.   
•••  
Toni was never caught alone. 

This was becoming increasingly more annoying, as Steve tried to talk to her, but she never seemed to go anywhere without someone, or something trailing her. Strange, Strange’s cape thing, the Spider- kid, Rhodey, Carol, Skylar, it doesn’t matter when, someone always seemed to be with Toni. Even this cat started to join in, but Steve felt there was something off about the cat, so never tried to go near it. 

He decided that the best thing to do would be to try and talk to one of them. He knew Rhodes and Strange hated him, Carol and Skylar only being somewhat cooperative I’m training, so that only left the kid. 

So Steve approached him while he was tapping on some phone in the common area. 

“What do you want, Rogers?” The kid asked. 

“I just want to talk to Toni. I thought maybe if you asked her..maybe..” The kid finally looked up from his phone. 

“Maybe what? That she’s realize she loves you and will come skipping back? That she’ll forgive you? Because that’s a new level of delusional, even for you.”

“But-“

“Face it, she has a new family. New friends, a new boyfriend, everything she wants. And you are not in the picture. You gave that up.” He said flatly, and grabbed his phone and started walking towards the door. 

“Wait!” The kid ignored him, but turned right before he closed the door. 

“Yeah, one last thing. Never talk to me, or my mother, ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story! I had fun writing this one
> 
> *I take constructive criticism, requests, and prompts
> 
> •Question: Favorite Musical Artist?


End file.
